The Imperial Knights
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See also: The Force, Imperial Knight The Imperial Knights are a small organization that serves Emperor Roan Fel. Trained in the Jedi arts, The Imperial Knights are far more than mere bodyguards and agents. They are charged with protecting the most wanted individual in the galaxy from Darth Krayt, the self-proclaimed ruler of The Galactic Empire. The Imperial Knights must not only protect their leader physically but also protect his secrecy and keep him from being located by those who would hunt him down. It is the goal of every Imperial Knight to see Roan Fel safely returned to his rightful place as Emperor of the galaxy. Though The Imperial Knights are trained in many of the same techniques and philosophies as The Jedi, their method and credos differ markedly. Where the Jedi Knights spare a good deal of time for contemplation of The Force and believe strongly in introspection and meditation, The Imperial Knights take a far more pragmatic view of The Force. They view The Force as a tool, albeit a powerful one to be respected. They know that The Force cannot be used out of anger or selfishness, because even The Imperial Knights know the dangers of falling to The Dark Side. The Imperial Knights have little time for any master but the rightful Emperor of the galaxy, and as such there is much less differentiation between Imperial Knights who have trained apprentices and those who have not. Skilled in the art of Lightsaber combat, The Imperial Knights use many of the same combat training techniques as The Jedi, and have learned to fight in many of the same Lightsaber dueling styles. However, The Imperial Knights are also the masters of two unique Lightsaber combat forms that place greater emphasis on teamwork than one's individual prowess. The more aggressive style, known as Praetoria Vonil, focuses on moving quickly and striking hard. The more defensive style, known as Praetoria Ishu, emphasizes protecting one's allies to allow them to find openings in an opponent's defenses. An Imperial Knight's Lightsaber One of the most unique aspects of Imperial Knight training is the manner in which they craft their Lightsabers. Though they are heirs to The Jedi, they do not follow the Jedi practice of Lightsaber Creation. Where The Jedi treat the crafting of a Lightsaber as a sacred tradition, for The Imperial Knights the creation of a Lightsaber is given little more significance than learning a new Force Power or fighting style. The Lightsaber is but a tool, and not a wholly necessary one at that. The Imperial Knights devote as much attention to fighting barehanded, in Vehicles, and with The Force as they do to fighting with Lightsabers. Imperial Knights craft Lightsabers using the same methods as The Jedi, though with far less ceremony. Additionally, The Imperial Knights do not seek out special crystals from planets like Ilum, as Jedi did during the days of the Old Republic. Instead, The Imperial Knights create synthetic crystals using techniques first detailed in Emperor Palpatine's writings, specifically in one of his treatises on The Dark Side of The Force: The Book of Anger. Despite the fact that the tome is filled with Dark Side lore, the process of crafting synthetic Lightsaber Crystals (A method used by The Sith for millenia to create their red-bladed Lightsabers) is little more than a mechanical process, bereft of ceremonial trappings. The Imperial Knights adapted these techniques to create their familiar white-bladed Lightsabers. Imperial Knight Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units Imperial Knight Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations